warriors_fanfic_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Leopardfire: My story
' ' 'Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic, and I worked really long and hard on it, so tell me how you like it in the comments! Thanks! :D (you can also find this in my profile it has a little bit more info about my character there.) Again thanks so much. Enjoy! ' 'HISTORY: ' I used to be a kittypet named Leopard, but I hated my soft life. I hated the food, the fake prey (cat toys). I hated the way my twolegs would treat me, the little one would pull my tail, the big ones loved me but they played way to rough with me. So one stormy night I decided I was done with my soft life and decided to look for a new home in the forest. Back then I was only about 7 moons old, so I was just out of kithood. As I was walking through the forest I heared a low growl behind me, I turned to see a huge, muscular, black tom standing about a fox-length away from me with two other cats with him, a large brown tabby tom, and a small but muscular callico she-cat. "What are you doing on our territory?" the black tom snarled, "I-I was just passing through" I stammered, trying to sound brave. "Get off our territory or else, kittypet!" the brown tom had stepped forward, but the black tom pushed him back. "What are you going to do to me?" I squeaked, now I was really terrified, but fought the instinct to run away as fast as I could, the black tom stepped forward really close to me, so close that I could smell his rank breath, I couldn't help but gag a little bit. "Or else, I will give you an injury that even the best Medicine Cat can't heal",'' Medicine Cat? What is a Medicine cat?'' I thought. Suddenly the she-cat stood in between me and the black tom, " Nightclaw, there isn't any need for this, she is just a kit passing through" Nightclaw shoved the calico away "Nobody asked for your opinion Rainbowwing!" before Rainbowwing could respond, Nightclaw and the brown tom jumped on me, and I could feel their needle-sharp claws dig into my pelt, I struggled to get away but the toms were too big. I could hear Rainbowwing behind me trying to tug the brown tom off of me, "Woodtail, Nightclaw stop!" she screamed, but they wouldn't get off. Thinking quickly I bit Woodtail's tail, and he jumped back, which distracted, Nightclaw and I could wriggle free. I ran, as fast as I could, and didn't stop, even though my back leg was crushed, I felt blood running down my sides and into my eyes, and the rain was pouring harder now and stung my face. I looked back to make sure those ruthless cats were not chasing me, when I turned back around I slammed right into something. I lay stunned on the ground, for a few heart beats, then when my eyes cleared up, I saw a young grey tom standing over me. I jumped up, only to fall on the ground again because of my leg injury, "Your not going to attack me to are you, like those cats over there?" I asked in a small scared voice, as I angled my ears in the direction I had met Nightclaw, Rainbowwing, and Woodtail. "Who Thistleclan cats? Of course not!" He helped me get up, and let me lean on his shoulders as we both sat down. "I'm Stormpaw, I'm training to be a warrior in Sunclan. Whats your name?" still dizzy I said my name. "Nice to meet you Leopard, now lets get you back to my camp, and to our Medicine Cat." there was that word again "Medicine Cat". "Stormpaw, what is a medicine cat?". I asked, I thought that Stormpaw would think I had bees in my brain, but he just looked at me with kind eyes, so he obviously knew I had no idea what a medicine cat was, so he explained it to me. We soon arived at the Sunclan camp. I saw a red colored she-cat walking to a cave, carrying leaves. "Redfern!" Stormpaw called out, she turned, dropped the bundle of leaves, and rushed over. "Stormpaw, whats wrong? Who is this?" Redfern asked curiosly. "This is Leopard" he replied "Thistleclan warriors attacked her." Before I could say anything we were moving again and going into a cave filled with strange scents I had never smelled before. "Welcome to the Medicine Cat's den" Stormpaw whispered, as he laid me down in a warm bed of moss. "Stormpaw can you go get me some cobwebs?" Stormpaw rushed off "You poor thing, Thistleclan cats are ruthless and unforgiving." Redfern said in a gentle voice. Soon Stormpaw returned with a huge bundle of cobwebs, and Redfern used them to heal my wounds. The next day I was introduced to the clan leader; Goldenstar. She was very welcoming, and said I could train as an apprentice once I was fully healed. Some cats were not pleased with Goldenstar's decision to let me stay in the clan, but others were happy to have another apprentice training to be a warrior. Stormpaw visited me every day in the medicine den until I got my mentor and apprentice name. My mentor was Goldenstar, what an honor! And my apprentice name was Leopardpaw. My first day of training was awsome! We learned about how to catch prey, check scent markers, we learned how to fight, and we even got to see all of Sunclan territory! My first assignment was to check scent markers. As Goldenstar, Stormpaw, Stormpaw's mentor Longstripe, my new friend Hawkpaw, her mentor Stonetooth, and I walked to the border, Goldenstar asked me if I could scent anything. I raised my head and opened my jaw to see what I could scent. "Uh... faint fox, squirrel, and...." suddenly a strong sour scent washed over me, I shut my mouth a fast as I could. "What is it Leopardpaw?" Goldenstar asked "Ugh! It smells like the Thunderpath, and crowfood mixed together!" I said, trying not to breath in the foul scent, "Oh, thats Thistleclan's scent" Hawkpaw said. I froze in my pawsteps, "Th-Thistleclan?" I had been in the clan for only half a moon and I had almost forgotten about that terrifying night on Thistleclan territory. Almost as if he could read my mind Stormpaw said "Don't worry Leopardpaw, it'll be fine. If we see a patrol just try to ignore them". "Okay" I said nervously, and we continued walking. I was shaking the whole time we were on the border between Sunclan, and Thistleclan. I was afraid that Nightclaw or Woodtail would be on a patrol, and would recognize me, but I wasn't so worried about Rainbowwing. At the border we decided to hunt, we all split up and did some individual hunting. I thought I would hunt by some bushes by the Thistleclan border, Hawkpaw had told me that she always finds nice ,fat, juicy, squirrels there. After what had seemed like a moon of searching I finaly saw some movement in the bushes, and out jumped a fat squirrel. Perfect ''I thought ''a fantastic meal for Badgerstripe. Badgerstripe was the only elder in our clan, he was very grumpy but I think he just got lonely, he was the only elder left after Mapleleaf died, Mapleleaf was an elder and had died just a few days after I came into the clan. So I tried to visit Badgerstripe as often as I could, I think he enjoyed my company, and I didn't mind checking him for ticks and fleas, because he would tell me stories. I got into my hunter's crouch, and leaped at the squirrel and landed on it. I gave it the killing bite on it's neck and it fell limp at my paws. Thank you for this squirrel Starclan, I'm sure' Badgerstripe will enjoy it. ''I soon heared a gasp behind me, I spun around and to my horror, my fears had come true. The giant warrior who I had met on that stormy night when I first came into the forest, the cat who almost killed me, the cat who ''would have killed me if I had not escaped from his deadly claws him, was standing just at the edge of the border that separated Thistleclan and, Sunclan That's right Nightclaw was standing a tail length away from me with his teeth bared, neck fur bristling, and claws out. I stood in horror and stared at the giant Thistleclan warrior for a few heartbeats, and he stared right back. I could see the shock in his eyes quickly turn to fury. "I thought I told you to stay off of Thistleclan territory kittypet!" he said as he put one paw onto Sunclan territory. Rage welled up inside me and I marched forward, to stand nose to nose with him. "Alright, first of all I am NOT a kittypet anymore, I am an apprentice training to be a Sunclan warrior! Second of all I am not on your territory, you are on mine! And if you take one more step on to Sunclan territory, I swear in the name of Starclan that I will tear you to shreads!" After I said that he took one more daring step onto our territory, "Ooh, I'm so scared" Nightclaw said with a sneer. " That is it!" I screeched, and launched my self at Nightclaw, which caught him off guard. I dug my claws into his shoulders, and I could feel blood pulse out, he managed to shake me off and I went flying and landed on my back. He stalked over and put one paw on my chest, and slid his black claws out. "Oh no, now what are you going to do?" Nightclaw taunted. For a second I tried to remember my battle training, then with one giant heave I flung him away with my back legs. I got up and dashed over to him and scored my claws on his flank, and he yowled in pain. Then I bit his back leg and he tried to swing at me, but I ducked just in time. Suprisingly he surrendered, and ran across the border."Oh and my name is Leopardpaw by the way, you piece of fox dung!" I yelled across the border at him. I turned around to find Stormpaw, Hawkpaw, and Goldenstar staring wide-eyed at me. "Y-you, how did..." Stormpaw tried to question me. "Wow Leopardpaw! You sure showed him what Sunclan warriors are made of!" exlaimed Hawkpaw, Goldenstar just stared at me, then, the squirrel I caught, then the streaks of blood on my sides, then back to me. "You caught the squirrel too?" she asked "Yes" I gulped, "and fought a Thistleclan warrior, a-and won?" she seemed shocked "Yes" ,"all on your first day of training?" now she seemed proud. "Congradulations, amazing job" Is all she said, then she led her patrol back home without saying a single word. My apprentice days flew by fast, and before I knew it my name was no longer Leopardpaw, I got my warrior name: Leopardfire! Stormpaw also got his warrior name, Stormtail. A few days after our ceremony, one of the most amzing moments in my life happened. I was just finishing talking with Goldenstar when Stormtail bounded up to me. "Leopardfire! I need to talk with you it's really important..." "Okay" I said suspiciously, "great follow me." As we walked through the forest, I could tell Stormtail was nervous about something. "Are you okay?" I said breaking the silence. "Wha-? Oh yes I'm fine" he lied. We soon arived to a place I was very familiar with. It was a huge bush with beautiful flowers all over it, and it had a hole on the side of it facing the small pond in the heart of our territory. I used to sneak out of the apprentice den and go there in the middle of the night, to look at the moon shine on the water, and watch the fireflies dance over the surface. I was so busy looking at the water that I almost didn't notice Stormtail go into the bush and beckon me to follow. We watched the sun fall below the horizon, and waited for the fireflies to come out, then I broke the silence again. "Okay, so what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked. Stormtail jerked his head twards me, his eyes wide and nervous. "Oh, uh, well, I.... Leopardfire I've met many she-cats in my life, but I've never met anyone like you. A-and I think you are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life, so Leopardfire, will you be my mate?" he asked hesitantly. My heart seemed to stop, "Oh Stormtail, yes! Of course I'll be your mate!" I said not even bothering to contain my excitment. Stormtail and I sat in the bush together with our tails twined together, with our pelts touching, watching the fireflies until the sun came up. On our way back to camp he turned to me, with his eyes full of love and said "I love you" nobody had ever said that to me before until that moment, then suddenly I got this feeling inside me that I'm not sure how to explain, but after a few heartbeats I knew what I was feeling. Love. So I purred and replied "I love you too Stormtail." I remember the day my kits were born like it was yestaerday. Me and Stormtail's kits were born on a cold snowy day, I was in the nursery, when suddenly I got a sharp pain in my belly, and I knew instantly that my kits were comming. Luckily Stormtail came in before I could ask Tawnyheart (another expectant queen) to go get him. "Good morning Leopardfire! How are..." he trailed off as he saw the pain in my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked his voice full of worry. "Stormtail, the kits are comming" I replied trying to keep calm. "What!? Oh my gosh! I'll go get Redfern." I think he was more nervous than I was, because as he turned to rush out he nearly ran into the stone wall next to the entrance. Before I knew it Redfern and Stromtail were at my side, and our beautiful son and daughter were born into the world. We decided to name our daughter Snowkit, after Stormtail's mother Snowleaf, and we decided to name our son Pinekit, after Stormtail's father, Pinestar (he was leader before Goldenstar). After my kits became apprentices I wen't back to my warrior duties. But sadly our deputy Brownfeather, was killed in battle by nonother than (and you guessed it) Nightclaw. But no matter how much we greived for our lost warrior we had to carry on, and now I am deputy of Sunclan, proud mother of Snowfur and Pineclaw, and still living my life happily with my beloved mate, Stormtail. <3 Thanks for reading! -Leopardfire Category:Leopard's FanFics Category:Fanfiction Category:By Leopard